utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
JubyPhonic
JubyPhonic (aka''' Juliet Simmons') is a YouTube artist and professional voice actress/ vocalist. Sometimes going by '''Juby', she is a fairly new and popular YouTube singer who started singing end of May 2012. Fast nearing 200 covers and over half a million subscribers worldwide, Juby's channel is set to reach near 200 million views end of this year. (Aug. 2017). And that's despite several years of limited monthly releases and even a hiatus of 6 months! She records mostly English covers of VOCALOID and anime songs, with her own translyrics. Besides recording cover vocals and writing her own translyrics/ lyrics, Juby also often provides her own subs for her English covers, does some of the artwork for her site and covers, mixes audio and edits video. When time allows, she enjoys collaborating on original projects and re-mixes with other artists, composers and musicians. Her real hope though is in time to do more of her own original songs and re-mixes. Although she often does most of her work alone (excepting the rare duet or collab) in 2015 she started doing more elaborate projects and artistically directing her own paid collaborations, now made possible with the support of her fans through Patreon.com. Time consuming, these projects can take a few months to up to a year to complete. Juby often balances directing around 35+ projects on the back burner with others--and that's besides the many she is working on, at various stages of progress, on her own. Her voice has a characteristic stability, clarity, and brilliance along with a certain bounce to it. She is also known for being emotionally expressive and touching her fans' hearts. A soprano with a 3+ vocal octave, she records in bright straight pop tones--contemporary pop. Her signature VOCALOID/ anime style varies from piercingly resonant in high pop/rock/electronic, to a gentle, intimate voice for acoustic covers in the mid-tones. Juby has been acting and singing onstage plus had vocal training since young. Something unique about Juby is that she is able to bring her musical theater and voice over acting experience to each song's story and "become" the person in her covers. Performing as the character in the song's story, at times her singing voice and mixing may vary to suit the character or the different vocal styles of the songs. Her skill with incorporating idioms and correct pronunciation/syncopation in her Japanese to English translations has made her translyrics favorites of many of her fans. At best she manages to preserve the intended meaning and feeling in rhyme as well as in singable lyrics, while still hitting the appropriate beats of the original composer/lyricist. A few of her most popular English covers to date: "Drop Pop Candy" (9.6M views), "Game of Life", (6.6M), "Lost One's Weeping" (6M), Childish War (4.6M), Witch Hunt (4.3M), Echo (4.3M), Wildfire (3.6M), World is Mine (3.6M), Rolling Girl (3.3M) Bad Apple (3.3M), Death Should Not Have Taken Thee (3.1M), Remote Control (3.1M). More than 50 of her covers have over one million views (Aug. 2017). YouTube carries the majority of her covers. Soundcloud has over half of her covers plus different versions, acoustic, experimental collaborations with new composers, new re-mixes and mashups. Nico Nico Douga carries less than half of her covers but also has several new covers that are not available anywhere else. Between YouTube, Soundcloud & Nico Nico Douga, she has released more than 200 covers. She supports her fan's creative expression and all new creative works in general, thus her translyrics and covers are available for use as long as she (and the original work) is properly credited and used in projects for fun (non profit). She often depicts''' herself with pink/reddish hair, often with a yellow hoodie with long rabbit ears. Her pet and avatar is a rabbit in pink and white. She sees the rabbit as a symbolic invitation. The avatar rabbit beacons all to follow her down the rabbit hole--into another world of music and imagination. The idea of a rabbit was born of her very first channel (Usagi-chan). In 2015 she branched out-- she ran her first "Skochbox Summer Cover Contest". She also occasionally put together fun/ serious talk shows with utaite friends, at times bringing in a guest, but always encouraging fan participation. Due to all the requests, in July 2016, The Unholy Quartet--Juby, Rachie, Kura, Anthong--started monthly 1.5 hr or more talk shows (last Sat. of every month). The 'utaite friends talk' group begun by Juby now has their own avatar and social media sites on Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter. A professional voice actress, Juliet Simmons (real name), has been working for almost 5 years with Sentai Filmworks while still in college. She has been featured in supporting and leading roles in over 50 shows as of June 2017 and also been featured as a vocalist. She appeared on national tv on Cartoon Network’s Toonami in Akame Ga Kill as Kurome and she recently played Chiyo Sakura in Monthly Girls’ Nozaki-kun to rave reviews. Chiyo was her dream role and favorite character. In 2016 she was nominated for BTVA Awards 2015 for Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in an Anime Movie/Special for her role as Ryoko Sato in Aura: Koga Maryuin's Last War. As of 2015 Juliet Simmons (aka JubyPhonic) has received invitations to conventions across the country, where she periodically appears as a guest artist, panelist, and host, so she can meet some of her fans. Juby also writes under the pen name Gooby, as a contributing writer for GoBoiano---an anime and Japanese pop culture online publication. To find her articles, google GoBoiano.com/ Gooby. Before becoming a Utaite and a voice actress, she wrote her own comic strip called Juby's Word of the Day . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -English ver.- (2012.07.31) # "Toumei Answer" (Transparent Answer) -English ver.- (2012.08.04) # "Aimo" (2012.08.08) # "Kanzensei Complex" (Perfectionist Complex) -English ver.- (2012.08.12) # "Meltdown" -English ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Children Record" -English ver.- (2012.08.18) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, the Beginning of Love) -English ver.- (2012.08.23) # "Headphone Actor" -English ver.- (2012.08.25) # "ODDS & ENDS" -English short ver.- (2012.08.31) # "Shotgun・Lovers" -English ver.- (2012.09.02) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -English ver.- (2012.09.09) # "Dancer In The Dark" feat. JubyPhonic and namikya (2012.09.11) # "Kagerou Days" -English ver.- (2012.09.16) # "Abstract Nonsense" -English ver.- (2012.09.18) # "Aniimo" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Ake (2012.09.23) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) -English ver.- (2012.09.26) # "Fashion Monster" -English ver.- (2012.09.29) # "Rinne" (loop) -English ver.- (2012.10.27) # "39" -English ver.- (2012.11.05) # "Shinigami Record" -English ver.- (2012.11.13) # "Fashion Monster // REBOOT" -English ver.- (2012.11.16) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -English ver.- (2012.11.23) # "Toluthin Antenna" -English ver.- (2012.12.04) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Want to Go Out with Somebody) -English ver.- (2012.12.10) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) -English ver.- (2012.12.12) # "World's End Dancehall" -English ver.- feat. ✿ham and JubyPhonic (2012.12.22) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2012.12.28) # "Majo" (Witch Hunt) -English ver.- (2013.01.06) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (↑Life Game↓) -English ver.- (2013.01.16) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) -English ver.- (2013.01.22) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2013.02.02) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Original ver.- (2013.02.03) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Mirishira ver.- (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -English ver.- (2013.02.22) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Mirishira x Original Mashup- (2013.03.03) # "Lie" (2013.03.07) # "Eight Hundred" -English Piano ver.- (2013.3.11) # "PONPONPON" -English ver.- (2013.03.20) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) -English ver.- (2013.03.31) # "Lost Time Memory" -English ver.- (2013.04.06) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -English Piano ver.- (2013.04.13) # "Donor Song" -English ver.- (2013.04.21) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -English ver.- (2013.04.29) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -English ver.- (2013.05.12) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Kunoichi, but I Want to Fall in Love) feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2013.05.24) # "Lost One no Goukoku (The Lost One's Weeping) -English ver.- (2013.06.04) # "Cruel Clocks" -English ver.- (2013.06.15) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (Lonely Hide & Seek) -English ver.- (2013.06.24) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) -English ver.- (2013.07.06) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Mirai Nikki OP) -English Short ver.- (2013.07.20) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Mirai Nikki OP) -English Full ver.- (2013.07.27) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -English ver.- (2013.08.13) # "Yuukei Yesterday" -English ver.- (2013.08.17) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) -English ver.- (2013.08.31) # "Outer Science" -English ver.- (2013.09.21) # "Summertime Record" -English Piano ver.- (2013.10.11) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" -English Band ver.- (2013.10.13) # "Trick and Treat" -English Reborn! ver.- (2013.10.30) # "Reboot" -English ver.- (2013.12.10) # "Dramatic Market Ride" (Tamako Market OP) -English ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" -English dj-Jo mix ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Lost Time Memory" -English Classical Rock ver.- (2013.12.31) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.01.16) # "Genjitsuteki Ronri Shugisha" (A Realistic Logical Ideologist) -English ver.- (2014.02.09) # "Ochame Kinou" -Lazy English ver.- (2014.02.13) # "Toumei Answer" -English Piano ver.- (2014.03.05) # "Children Record" -English ver.- (2014.03.07) # "Macaron" -English ver.- (2014.03.30) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -Engilsh ver.- feat. rachie and JubyPhonic (2014.04.04) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Kura (2014.04.15) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.05.03) # "Shounen Brave" -English Arrange ver.- (2014.05.13) # "Saiaku no Carnival" (The Worst Carnival) -English ver.- (2014.07.27) # "Yonjuunana" -English ver.- (2014.07.28) # "America ~We Are Alright!~" -English ver.- (2014.07.29) # "Kami no Manimani" -English ver.- (2014.07.30) # "drop pop candy" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Kura (2014.08.03) # "drop pop candy" -English ver.- - feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.08.03) # "Inokori Sensei" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic (2014.08.16) # "Terror" -English ver.- (2014.09.06) # "Toluthin Antenna" feat. Gray, JoyDreamer, JubyPhonic, Julka, Raku, Seika and Litsu (2014.11.15) # "Izayoi Seeing" -English ver.- (2015.01.30) # "Namae no nai Kaibutsu" (Monster Without a Name) -English ver.- (2015.02.08) '''(NND only) # "magnet -ᴛʀᴀsʜ ᴠᴇʀ.-" feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.02.14) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) -English ver.- (2015.03.02) # "Invisible" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and ✿ham (2015.03.09) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) -English Jazz ver.- (2015.03.28) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2015.04.18) # "Kokoronashi" (Somehow) -English ver.- (2015.05.15) # "WILDFIRE!!" (2015.05.28) # "ECHO" (2015.07.26) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) -English ver.- (2015.08.11) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. AmaitoFuu, Biscuit, Ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, LucyHasYou, Poucet, Rachie, Serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Sagara Yoru (2015.08.30) # "Dancing Samurai" -English ver.- (2015.09.13) # "Kaleid" (Original with Ptepix) (2015.09.18) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -English dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2015.10.24) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED) -English TV Size ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Anthong (2015.11.26) # "cLick cRack" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic, Rachie, Kura, and Anthong (2015.12.11) # "Home for Christmas" (Maria Mena song) (2015.12.24) # "Waiting For the Rain" (Asterisk War ED) -English Acoustic ver.- (2016 1.16) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -English ver.- (2016.1.30) # "Tell Your World" -English Remix ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Baby Boiz (2016.2.1) # "1,000 Words" (Final Fantasy X-2 Song) -English Orchestral ver.- (2016.2.14) # "Tune of Creation" (Original with dj-Jo) (2016.02.22) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Hide and seek envy) -English ver.- (2016.03.02) # "Sore wa Chiisana Hikaru no Youna" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi ED) -English TV Size ver.- (2016.03.13) # "WILDFIRE!! x Clarity" -Mashup- (2016.03.27) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) -English Piano ver.- (2016.05.07) # "World is Mine" -English ver.- (2016.05.30) # "Fire Flower" feat. Amaito, Biscuit, ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, Lucy, Poucet, rachie, serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Yoru (2016.06.09) # "CANDY CANDY" -English Remix ver.- (2016.06.11) # "Deja Vu" feat. JubyPhonic and Rachie (2016.06.22) # "Hikari Yo" -English ver.- (2016.06.25) # "Setsuna Drive" (Momentary Drive) -English ver.- (2016.07.12) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) -English Acoustic ver.- (2016.07.23) # "Ninjari Bang Bang" (Kyari Pamyu Pamyu song) -English ver.- (2016.08.14) # "Bad Apple!!" -English ver.- (2016.08.28) # "Kimagure Mercy" -English ver.- (2016.09.10) # "Tell Your World" -English ver.- (2016.09.26) # "Mysterious Messenger" (Mystic Messenger OP) -English ver.- (2016.10.01) # "Sumbakkogjil" (Hide and Seek) -English Piano ver.- (2016.10.31) # "History Maker" (Yuri!!! On ICE OP) (2016.11.05) # "Shelter" (Porter Madison and Madeon song) -Piano ver.- (2016.11.19) # "Hinekure Neji To Ame" -English ver.- (2016.11.27) # "Copycat" (2016.12.03) # "shake it!" -English ver.- (2016.12.10) # "Shiritakunai" (I Don't Wanna Know) -English ver.- (2016.12.18) # "Jingle Bells" -English Giga-P Arrange ver.- feat. Unholy Quartet (2016.12.23) # "Aishite Aishite Aishite" -English ver.- (2017.01.08) # "Mischievous Function" -English ver.- (2017.01.15) # "Mind Brand" -English ver.- (2017.01.27) # "Patchwork Staccato" -English ver.- (2017.02.14) # "自傷無色" Self-Inflicted Achromatic -English ver.- (2017.03.31) # "Sugarvine" REDSHiFT remix -English ver.- (2017.04.09) # "青空のラプソディ" Aozora no Rhapsody -Rock Ver- (English Cover) TV SIZE (2017.04.15) # "カゲロウ" Kagerou (English Cover) TV SIZE (2017.04.16) # "Weekender Girl" (English Cover) (2017.04.22) # "Circles" (English Cover) (2017.07.02) # "Sayoko" (acoustic English Cover) (2017.07.09) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She started performing in musical theater shows at age 3 and sang in school choirs beginning in elementary. At 12 she was taking private voice lessons---after attending and watching her siblings lessons weekly, since age 4.JubyPhonic's Facebook information * Besides voice, she grew up taking years of training in stage/ film acting, dance, choir, art & electronic media. * She took Japanese classes in college. Latin Honor Society in high school. * She was in the gifted program through most of school. Dean's List in college. * She often shared the musical theater stage with her siblings and parents. Being creative runs in the family--singers, lyricists, poets, writers, artists, dancers, actors as hobby/work. Her sisters work in NYC in entertainment. * She likes Yoko Kanno, Maaya Sakamoto, Megumi Nakajima, Osamurai-san, Kikuo, Rasmus Faber, Linkin Park, Lady Gaga, Coldplay and UVERWorld. * She loves to interact with her fans. She replies to e-mail, YouTube comments, her tumblr blog, and tweets in a funny and teeny way. In 2015 her sister, Alissa, began helping to answer the many fans on YouTube and in 2016 she appointed a JubyPhonic Moderator OFFICIAL so Juby's increasing fans around the world were cared for. * She took the name "JubyPhonic P" because it rhymed with "Juby comics", which she had been drawing at that time. She added the P "because it seemed right".JubyPhonic's about Page * She started going by just "Jubyphonic" after realizing that the P in her name can also stand for "producer". * She sings in English, partly because as a perfectionist she believed she would just be embarrassing herself by singing in Japanese. Another reason she chooses to write her own translyrics and sings in English is because many dubs couldn't quite live up to the original sung in Japanese--though English translations, they were not easily singable lyrics in English. Most importantly, she just wanted these evocative, heartfelt songs to reach more people around the world--people that otherwise might not have been adventurous enough to listen to a song in Japanese, but might listen to it in English. * Her brother taught her how to mix. He writes cutting edge software & owns his own intl company, Awesomium. * Her sister, Genevieve Simmons, is a film/stage actress. A voice actor with Sentai, she has done supporting and lead roles in about 50 shows. She won BTVA Anime Dub Awards 2013 (Breakthrough Actress) plus made Supporting Female Vocal Performance BTVA nominations 2014 & 2015 (Anime TV series). She is a guest at conventions. * Her eldest sister, Alissa Simmons, is a singer & film/stage actress. Interestingly, she did film capture for both Deunan and Nyx in Tokyo for "Appleseed Alpha" (2014). She sings cabaret shows in NYC and is an Off Broadway theater company member--when she is not busy filming (writing, directing, starring, songwriting) in indie films. She is a guest judge @ conventions. * Her whole family watches anime, reads manga, goes to conventions, and shares music files on Kanno Yoko, etc * She lives in Houston.JubyPhonic's SoundCloud information * Her favorite utaites are Kashitaro Ito, Reol, Kanseru, and kradness.JubyPhonic's tumblr. answer about her favorite utaite * She has been working professionally as a voice actor for Sentai Filmworks for almost 4 years while still in college. She has done supporting and lead roles in over 50 shows as of June 2017 and also been featured as a vocalist. She appeared on national tv on Cartoon Network’s Toonami in Akame Ga Kill as Kurome and she recently played Chiyo Sakura in Monthly Girls’ Nozaki-kun to rave reviews. Chiyo was her dream role and favorite character. In 2016 she was nominated for BTVA Awards 2015 for Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in an Anime Movie/Special for her role as Ryoko Sato in Aura: Koga Maryuin's Last War. * She is a guest at conventions.[5] * Juby also writes under the pen name Gooby, as a contributing writer for GoBoiano---a top anime and Japanese pop culture online publication. To find her articles, google GoBoiano.com/ Gooby. External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * Wordpress * Comic * SoundCloud * Spotify * MediaFire * Facebook * Flavors * deviantART * 4shared * Anime News Network * Patreon * Behind The Voice Actors page * My Anime List * Juliet Simmons/ JubyPhonic official site * Juliet Simmons Wikipedia * Youtaite wiki/ JubyPhonic Category:YT Female Singers Category:Translyricists